Fugu Yamamachi
Fugu is a villain and a prominent member of the villain organization the Eight of Spades. His villain name is Chaos. ''' Backstory Fugu was born in the city of Osaka, Japan. Ever since birth he has been discriminated against the only people who didn't just him was his two childhood friends and Fugu's sister, Alice. Since he was born a mutant he was never really liked by people and since his quirk was dubbed dangerous by society he was to be placed into a specially built bubble to prevent the gas, from his quirk, from harming others around him. He was always the center of attention at his school since he was the only mutant quirk user in the entire school. Eventually a few transfer students came to his school and out of all five of them three of them were mutant quirk users. Fugu became friends with the three quickly and the bullying on him slightly reduced. But it didn't work out fully and when the bullying started again the other mutants decided to go against and help bully Fugu. When they were picking on him the bubble he was in popped causing his toxic gas to release and incapacitated the bullies but they had breathed the gas for more than 5 minutes which started to cause their bodies and organs to fail. After 10 minutes of exposure the bullies stopped breathing and their hearts stopped, they were dead. After news of this spread the parents of the bullies tried to get Fugu arrested for murder, but due to the bullies popping the bubble they decided it was assisted suicide instead of murder. Fugu was pulled out of school but Fugu kept studying and got smarter and smarter. After a while he built a gas mask that will allow him to not breath his gas in, thus curing his asthma. After a while of studying business he could rival those who've worked years in the business. At a young age of 19 he built a business that thrived and grew over the years but eventually his company was taken from under his nose and kicked him out. 6 years later Fugu wanted to teach them a lesson so he took of his mask and stood at the bottom of the building. After 30 minutes he put the mask back on and left. As he was standing there his gas spread through the building and killed everyone, but a select few who was given gas masks from Fugu. Fugu left and was called out by someone soon after. This man asked to join his team and be a villain. Fugu asked why him and the man said because you're insanely good at managing money and business. Fugu decided to join this team that the man called the Eight of Spades. As a business man he as no problem with negotiations with other parties. Fugu also worked with the police to capture a criminal gang. Fugu is also one of the only members of the Eight of Spades to not be wanted as a villain. The heroes and police do know he is a member of a villain organization but since Fugu helps them by giving information, they do not engage with him. Eventually Fugu managed to get his company back and used it to support both heroes and villains thus finally after many years he found a place to be accepted and got the seed of all his hard work to bloom. Appearance Fugu wears a black suit with a red tie. He also has a black under shirt. His biggest feature is that of his mask. His gas mask is black with silver eye holes and two silver pipes from coming from the back of the mask to the front of it. Under the clothes and mask Fugu's body is blackish-silver and has no distinct form. Personality Fugu is quite a polite man up front but under that facade he is and incredibly spiteful man. He carries a lot of stress and anger from his past. Abilities '''Quirk Fugu's quirk is Sludge. This quirk causes the users body is composed of a blackish-purple liquid that can be manipulated at will. The liquid emits a dangerously toxic gas that can incapacitate anyone expose for it for a minute straight. Being directly exposed to the liquid will cause sever burns and a corrode the area that came in contact with the liquid. The user can even expand their body for further reaching attacks. Stats Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Former Vigilantes Category:Vigilantes